Episode 7936 (20th August 2012)
Plot Karl's despondent, blaming Eva for losing him his job. Sunita fails to buoy his mood. Anna calls a meeting at No.6. Owen apologises for ruining Joseph's christening but maintains his stance that Katy is too young to be a surrogate, and will be unable to give up a baby. Gary, Izzy and Katy insist that they have considered everything and still believe it's the right thing to do. Owen clocks Chesney's doubts. Sunita accuses Eva of setting Karl up. Eva denies it in front of Rob. Sunita tells her to accept that she and Karl are in love and Stella's a thing of the past. Karl squirms. Paul asks Kevin to give his DIY a rest so that he can get some sleep before his night shift, but Kevin's keen to press on during the day while Jack's out of the house. Tommy reports that Tyrone's still miserable without Kirsty. Tina decides to invite him round for a curry to take his mind off her. Tommy's grateful. Anna praises Owen for listening to his girls and respecting their decision. Izzy and Katy are pleased that Owen has backed off. Sunita seeks Karl's reassurance that their affair was worth all the turmoil now that they are now together. Karl's forced to disguise his ambivalence. Owen collars Chesney and urges him to voice his fears about Katy having Izzy's baby. Chesney feels that he should support Katy but believes she's making a huge mistake. Owen agrees, pointing out all the potential dangers involved, and urges Chesney to speak out to dissuade her. Tracy bans Michelle from having contact with Amy. Steve informs Tracy that her little games won't split him and Michelle up. Ryan annoys Lloyd by refusing to take his work seriously at Street Cars. Rob overhears Eva admitting that she was responsible for Karl messing up the order. Rob's furious with her for costing the business money. Eva's chastened. Katy's shocked when Chesney forbids her from being a surrogate for Izzy. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Owen encourages Chesney to share his concerns about Katy's surrogacy plan; and Tommy tries to help Tyrone get over Kirsty. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,570,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2012 episodes